avaedar et avantages
by tyra n' U
Summary: Pendant une bataille Hermione se fait attaquer mais Harry et Drago semblent bien connaitre son agresseur. qui est-il et qu'est ce qu'un avaedar.HPHG DM?
1. Réveil et flash back

**AVAEDARS ET AVANTAGES**

**1)Réveil et souvenirs**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ouvrit les rideaux mais ne vit rien d'autre que le noir. Elle frotta ses yeux mais rien ne changea. Elle allait commencer à paniquer quand elle vit une raie de lumière très fine s'échappant de ce qui semblait être une fenêtre condamnée. A la vue de cette lueur tout lui revint en mémoire. Ou presque.

°oOo° Flash-back °oOo°

C'était une attaque à Pré-au-lard. L'Ordre et l'AD contre des mangemorts. Des sorts fusaient de partout. Certains faisant tomber définitivement les combattants. Chaque camp avait déjà subit des pertes. Hermione se battait contre Dolohov. Animée par une soif de vengeance, elle réussit à prendre le dessus. Non loin Neville combattait Bellatrix Lestrange aidé de Ron, Dean et Seamus. Elle continuait à rire inlassablement malgré son infériorité numérique. Néanmoins il fallait bien qu'il soient à quatre pour déjouer son attention et réussir à la stupéfixer. Après avoir réussit à son tour à stupéfixer Dolohov, Hermione regarda se qui se passait autour d'elle : Ginny et Luna faisaient face à Crabbe et Goyle Sr. rejoint par Ron et Tonks, Remus Lupin s'occupait de Macnair, Parvati , Kinsley et Annah face à Amycus tandis que sa sœur Alecto était confronté à Harry.

Hermione vit les corps de Lavande Brown, d'Ernie Macmillan et de Michael Corner ainsi que Dedallus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore ainsi qu'Emmeline Vance, morts, gisant sur le sol. Elle ne put retenir une larme lorsqu'elle vit également le corps de Colin Crivey.

Elle vit une silhouette non loin de Harry sans que l'un deux ne semble s'apercevoir de la présence de l'autre. Il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy .Hermione vit alors Drago Malefoy s'approcher d'Harry. Il regarda le gryffondor en fronçant des sourcils pendant quelque instant avant de subitement lever sa baguette et de commencer à prononcer un sort. Etant consciente que le brun ne l'entendrait pas elle leva à son tour sa baguette.

Hr- Sectus…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de lancer son sortilège qu'elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule la faisant crier. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir Malefoy se retourner vers elle avant de crier « Skyler ! » avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

°oOo°Fin du Flash back ( il était long n'est pas !!) °oOo°

Par réflexe, elle toucha son omoplate, en s'attendant à sentir une blessure mais rien, sa peau était parfaitement lisse. Elle prit soudain compte de sa position. Elle était allongée dans un …lit. Elle pensa alors qu'elle était surement séquestrée dans une maison de mangemort. C'est pourquoi Hermione paniqua quand elle entendit du bruit de pas ainsi que des voix d'hommes.


	2. retrouvaille et début d'explication

**2) Retrouvaille et début d'explication**

H- Tu crois qu'elle s'est réveillée.

D- Je ne sais pas, ça fait quand même 6 jours qu'elle dort. Même moi je n'ai pas pris autant de temps.

H-Ah ça j'avais remarqué !

D- C'est ça fout toi de ma gueule, tout le monde n'est pas capable d'assimiler en 15 pauvres petites heures !!

H- Je sais.

D- En plus tu vas devoir lui dire.

H- Hum.

Hermione se colla contre le mur adjacent au lit en se recroquevillant, anticipant ce qui lui arriverait.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement. Elle ne perçut rien car il n'y avait pas de lumière derrière les arrivants.

H-Hermione

Hr- N'approchez pas !!

Harry se rapprocha du lit qu'il devinait et s'y assit. Il passa sa main et sentit qu'Hermione était assise. Cependant elle rejeta cette main

H- Ah enfin tu t'es réveillée !

Hr- Harry, c'est toi ??

H- Oui Mione.

Hr- Qu'est ce que je dis toujours concernant la capacité émotionnelle de Ron

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se poser des questions pour identifier parfaitement leurs interlocuteurs.

D- C'est bien, elle ne perd pas le Nord, la Granger !

Hr- Malefoy ??

D- (avec une voix efféminée)Oui c'est moi Narcissa ! D'ailleurs je voulais vous demander votre avis sur ma nouvelle robe de soirée.

H- Qu'il a celle d'une cuillère à café, Mione.

Hr- Oh mon Dieu, Harry !

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Hr- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce que Malefoy fait là ? Il a essayé de t'attaquer, non ? Qui m'a agressé ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Harry réponds-moi bordel de merde !

D- Oh mais c'est qu'elle devient vulgaire

H- Ta gueule Drago !

D- Ouais je sais qu'elle est belle ! Tu veux la même ?

H – Alors pour commence on est le 16 Décembre.

Hr- Le 16 dis-tu ? Mais cela fait 6 …

H- 6 jours que tu « dors » pour commencer, on est chez moi. Non pas chez les Dursley, dans le manoir Potter. Ce n'est pas non plus là où mes parents vivaient mais là ou mon père a grandit le manoir des Potter. Quant à Malefoy, il n'a essayé de m'attaquer, au contraire il s'en ai pris à son père.

D- Bien que l'envie de le tuer ne m'a pas manqué je lui ai jeté un Salssicia !

H- Quoi le sommeil lié ? Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais stupéfixé!!

D- Tu n'as que te dire que j'ai mentis!

Hr- C'est quoi ce sort ?

H- C'est un Salcissia, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'a mis dans un sommeil où seul celui qui a lancé le sortilège est capable de sortir l'ensorcelé ! Mais si Drago était mort, son père l'aurait été aussi.

Hr- J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

H- Ce n'est pas très courant comme sort. Patiente un peu.

Hr-Bon je reprends, celui qui t'as agressé se nomme Skyler Willams. C'est un avaedar. Comme toi, maintenant.


	3. pouvoirs et conversation lunatique

**Chap 3: Pouvoir et conversation lunatique**

Hr- Un quoi??

H- Un avaedar. C'est un espèce comme les loups-garous ou les vampires. Quand il t'as mordu tu en est devenu un.

Hr- QUOI?? Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu, Harry comment je vais faire?? Ce n'est pas possible!! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!! Oh mon Dieu !

H- Calme-toi Mione.

Hr- Me calmer? Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme? Ma vie va se retrouver totalement chamboulée et je ne suis pas prête à ça! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir assumer une telle chose.

H- Je comprends mais écoutes-moi : Drago et moi en sommes également.

Hr- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

H- Disons... qu'on.. sait garder un secret.

Hr-Mais…mais…

D-Je sais que ça paraît dingue, je ne l'ai pas cru moi-même quand Harry me l'a annoncé. Mais c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de lumière allumée ou de fenêtre ouverte.

Hr- C'est-à-dire?

H- Cela fait partie de ton Assimilation. Si on allume la lumière maintenant cela aurait de graves conséquences et pourrait même te rendre aveugle. Il faut que les couleurs t'apparaissent progressivement. Sinon à part ça, on a de nombreux pouvoirs comme les sorts sans baguette mais ça ne concerne que les sorciers affectés parce que, oui, que les moldus peuvent devenirs avaedars mais ils n'ont pas la capacité de lancer de sorts. Donc en fait tes pouvoirs sont amplifiés de telle sorte que tu n'es pas obligée de te servir de ta baguette. On peut aussi se transformer en félin, tu découvriras le tien plus tard. Mais il n'y a pas que des avantages. Une fois par mois, tu aura des crises. Oh tu ne te transformeras pas en quelque chose mais tu souffriras beaucoup. En général, on va dans la salle sur demande pour pas que les autres nous entendent ou nous voient mais surtout pour se soutenir. Il faudra que tu supporte cela.

D- C'est extrêmement douloureux.

Hr-Mais pourquoi moi?

H- Skyler c'est trompé! Il a cru que tu étais contre nous quand il a vu que tu t'apprêtais à lancé un sort à Drago.

D- Malheureusement pour toi Melle Je-Sait-Tout, c'est irréversible. Tu vas devoir supporter cela toute ta vie.

Hr- Je comprend.

H- Alors tu te sens comment?

Hr- Troublée…

H- C'est normal

Hr- Et je commence à voir le vert.

D- C'est génial. Elle sait reconnaitre les belles couleurs!!

H- La ferme Drago!

D- Sais-tu que tu que tu te répètes?

H- Bon je vais préparer le déjeuner. Je reviens, Mione.

Ils restèrent alors un moment en silence. Puis Drago marcha en direction du lit sur lequel Hermione reposait. Il prit une chaise non loin de là et la mis près de la jeune fille avant de s'y installer.

D- Tu sais que t'es embarquée dans un truc que tu ne pourras pas contrôler. Tout ce que tu voudras apprendre ne se trouve pas forcément dans un de tes précieux livres.

Hr- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre!

D- Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ne le pensais pas, tu sais que c'est faux mais maintenant j'ai une autre vision du monde alors j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir on puisse se parler comme des gens civilisés. Ca ne sera pas facile de devenir ami ou quelque chose qui s'en approche mais nos conditions nous force à la cohabitation.

Hr- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je vais essayer mais ne t'attend pas à de grandes embrassades.

D- Ah parce que tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie de te prendre dans mes bras? T'inquiètes pas j'ai ce qu'il faut!

Hr- J'avais oublié que le grand Malefoy avait une cour de filles prête à tout pour satisfaire tout ses désirs.

D- Qu'est ce qui te permet de juger de ma vie comme cela? Tu ne sais rien.

Hr- Et toi penses-tu vraiment connaître la mienne. Je ne pense pas qu'entre toutes tes insultes tu ai pris le temps de me connaître réellement. Tu n'étais qu'un insupportable fils à papa hargneux!

D- Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eut des préjugés.

Hr- C'est peut-être vrai mais…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Malfoy qui leva sa main lui signifiant par là de s'arrêter.

D- Comment cette conversation a-t-elle put dégénérée aussi vite?

Hr- Je n'en sais rien.

D- Oh Merlin, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne sait pas quelque chose? On va être obligés de te destituer de ton noble titre!

Hr- Ah ça va!, lui dit-elle avant de lui tirer la langue

D- Oh la vilaine sorcière, elle m'a tiré la langue! Vite cachons-nous sous le lit!

Harry qui avait entendu les voix s'échauffer, était venu les calmer mais il fut surpris de la tournure de la conversation. Il se dit alors que leur cas n'était peut-être pas aussi désespéré qu'il ne le pensait. Il rentra alors dans la pièce.

H- Alors poisson ou poulet pour le déjeuner?

D- Poisson

Hr-Poulet

D- Quoi? Du poisson, c'est bien meilleur!

Hr- Et pourquoi tu déciderais? Du poulet!

D- Pas question!

Harry retira ce qu'il venait de penser et retourna dépité dans la cuisine commander une pizza végétarienne.


	4. Evènements passés et première rencontre

**Chap 4 – Evènements passés et première rencontre**

Malefoy n'était pas resté plus longtemps et était sortit à la suite de Harry. Hermione quant à elle assise sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant et la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Elle réfléchissait encore à tout ce que les changements indiqués par Harry allaient apportés à sa vie. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle n'était vraiment pas préparée à un évènement pareil. Elle avait bien évidemment pensé à l'éventualité de ne pas survivre au moment où elle avait décidé avec Ron de suivre Harry. Celui-ci les avait par ailleurs mise en garde qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait alors possible car ils s'étaient engagés bien trop loin avec lui et que même s'il décidaient de tout arrêter, ils étaient trop proches et que le meilleurs moyens de se « protéger » était de rester ensemble. Il avait dit cela pour être certain du choix qu'ils allaient faire.

Plus tard dans l'été, il avait annoncé à la famille Weasley et à Hermione sa volonté de revenir à l'école. Mme Weasley avait été soulagé étant certaine que son fils et Hermione allaient le suivre. Cependant Harry avait également prévenu qu'il pourrait s'absenter de temps à autre et donc qu'ils quitteraient l'école afin de mener à bien la mission confiée par Dumbledore.

Après cela, ils avaient commencé des recherches concernant les horcruxes en se servant de la bibliothèque fournie de livres sur la magie noire des Black. Ils avaient d'ailleurs découvert en faisant un peu de rangement que Régulus, le frère de Sirius en avait pris aussi connaissance et qu'il s'agissait du fameux R.A.B.

A suite de ça, ils avaient réussis à découvrir où se trouvait l'horcruxe et à s'en emparer non sans difficulté et des semaines de repérage et d'organisation. Ils avaient également trouver diadème de Rowena Serdaigle avec l'aide de Luna. Ainsi deux autres fragments d'âme avec les crochet de basilic.

Maintenant, il en restait plus qu'un en dehors de Voldemort et de son serpent. Ils pensaient savoir où il était - dans le coffre des Lestrange - mais aucune idée de comment se le procurer alors ils continuaient leurs cours comme si de rien n'était tout en réfléchissant à un moyen.

Les élèves se rendaient à une sortie à Pré-au-lard lorsque des mangemorts s'étaient postés sur leur chemin. La plupart des élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans les magasins environnants mais d'autre étaient resté combattre. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait vu Malefoy menacer Harry- ou plutôt ce qu'elle avait du voir – et elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège également avant de ressentir cette énorme douleur dû à ce…comment se nommait-il déjà ? …ah oui, Skyler.

C'était en quelque sorte de sa faute mais elle ne réussit pas, pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, à lui en vouloir.

Elle se demandait comment elle allait s'y prendre avec Ron vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle condition d'avaedar.

Elle essuya d'un revers de mains ses larmes tandis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle voyait à présent presque toute les couleurs même dans l'obscurité.

°oOo°oOo°

Harry revint la voir avec dans une assiette une grande part de pizza.

H- Alors ça va aller. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter mais je serais là pour t'aider. Et puis Drago aussi s'il le faut.

Hr-Merci Harry.

H- Allez mange, ça va refroidir. J'ai pris une végétarienne comme vous n'aviez pas l'air décidés à vous mettre d'accord.

Hr- Tu ne peux pas oublier plus de six de mépris et d'aversion en seulement une heure mais je pense que ça ira mieux, un jour.

H- J'espère. Bon je vais te laisser te reposer encore un peux, je passerais te chercher plus tard, je pense que tu n'aura plus de problème visuel d'ici là. A plus tard, Mione.

Hr-Bye.

Après son repas, Hermione se rallongea sur son lit et s'endormit pour ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes.

A son réveil Drago était à côté de la fenêtre. Il était vrai qu'à présent elle voyait parfaitement, comme en plein jour.

D- Je croyais qu'il t'avait dit de te reposer pas de comater ! Ca fait des heures que tu roupilles. Bon j'ouvre la fenêtre. La salle de bain est juste à côté, la deuxième porte à ta droite. Il y quelques affaires dans l'armoire là. Je pense qu'un bon bain te fera du bien.

°oOo°oOo°

En effet après s'être lavée et changée elle se sentait bien plus détendue. Elle se dirigea alors vers un escalier descendant vers ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée. Elle entendit alors des voix, cette fois en plus d'Harry et Malefoy, un autre homme était présent.

H- Tu sais ce que tu va lui dire ?

S-Plus ou moins…

H- Tu sais qu'il va falloir lui expliquer le lien ? Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai estimé que c'était à toi de le faire.

S- ouais, je m'en doute.

H- Putain Sky, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'ai fait ça !

D- Ecoutes Harry, à mon avis il a déjà bien du se faire engueuler par Kendra.

H- Et elle aura eut raison !

Hermione toqua timidement à la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Harry traversait la salle de long en large, Drago était appuyé sur le mur du fond tandis qu'un métis était assit piteusement sur une chaise en face d'un grand bureau. Quand elle rentra, Harry alla s'installa derrière ce bureau, sur un siège qui paraissait plus confortable.

H- Hermione, voici Skyler. Sky, tu sais déjà qui elle est. Amènes-le dans ta chambre Mione, je cois qu'il a des choses à te dire.

Elle tourna alors des talons alors que Skyler se levait et la suivait en baissant la tête. Arrivé à la chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit. Lui, restait debout près de la porte. Il avait le cheveux coupé très court. Ses traits gardaient un air enfantin malgré l'air sérieux qu'il arborait. Ses yeux marrons clairs indiquaient une certaine appréhension quant à la conversation à venir.

Hr- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

S-Ben pour commencer, je voudrais m'excuser. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je devais t'empêcher de lancer un sort à Drago mais j'avais perdu ma baguette. Alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais.

Hr- Je comprends, tu a essayé de protéger les tiens. Aussi bizarre que ca puisse paraître je ne t'en veux pas.

S- C'est vrai ?

Hr- Oui.

S-Bon ensuite je dois te donner ça.

Il lui tendit un petit sachet en velours. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait une chaîne en argent accompagné d'un pendentif de forme ovale. C'était une topaze entourée d'un alliage d'argent et de platine.

Hr- C'est un moyen pour te faire pardonner ?

S- Non, je t'ai dit qu'il t'était dû. Regarde derrière.

Elle le retourna et un double A était gravé ainsi qu'un petit S en haut et un petit H en bas.

S- Cette pierre est la tienne. Lors de ton assimilation elle est apparue dans ma main. J'ai décidé de t'en faire un pendentif. Il te permet de rester en contact avec moi, il permet qu'on se retrouve : il te transportera vers moi quand tu en auras besoin comme une sorte de portoloin. On peut aussi communiquer par son intermédiaire. Tant que tu l'a, tu pourras me parler, bien sur ça ne marche que sur ta propre volonté parce que tu n'a forcément envie que j'entende tout ce que tu dis sauf si tu es en danger. Tu m'entendras dans ta tête et tu n'aura besoin que de murmurer pour que je t'entende.

Il lui tendit ensuite un autre paquet cette fois-ci emballé de papier-cadeau mauve. Hermione haussa un sourcil en l'ouvrant. C'était un livre traitant de certain sortilège qui n'était plus très souvent en usage. Il avait l'air quand même assez usé. Skyler lui sourit timidement.

S- Ca par contre c'est une toute petite tentative de pardon. C'est de mes livres, je pense qu'il te servira plus qu'à moi à présent que je le connais par cœur.

Hr- Merci.

S- Il y a aussi certaines incantations de base qui te serviront pour ton entrainement. Je pense que Harry et Drago vont s'en charger mais je passerais aussi souvent que je peux.

Ils restèrent à parler encore un moment. Hermione appris que Skyler avait 18 ans et qu'il avait vécut une partie de son adolescence en France. Kendra était la fille de la deuxième femme de son père. Ils avaient eut une fille et un garçon qui avaient été confié à la garde de Kendra bien qu'ils aient tout deux le même âge, celle-ci était installée à Londres, car ils n'avaient plus aucune famille suite au décès de leur parents. Skyler était alors venu les rejoindre.

Il laissa alors Hermione en compagnie des garçons, soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas de ressentiment à son égard.


	5. petite note au cas où

Kikou,

Parce que ça fait un petit moment je n'ai pas mis de nouveaux chap à mes fics je tenais à préciser.

En fait quand je suis rentrée de vacances j'ai eu un problème avecmon ordi et il a du être formaté donc j'ai perdu la plus grande parti de mes documents qui n'avait pas de sauvegarde, y compris mes fics.

Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais ça m'a quand même démoralisée parce que j'ai perdu des photos auxquelles je tenais beaucoup, enfin bref je m'étale et surtout ca intéresse personne!!!!

Surtout qu'en relisant ce que j'avais déjà mis en ligne, j'ai trouvé ça pas super...

Mais bon tout ça pour dire que **JE N'ABANDONNE PAS LA FIC** ni aucune autre.

Je posterai les chap de celle-ci par pack de trois je pense comme ils sont assez courts.

Je crois que c'est tout.

Bisoux, TyRa


End file.
